


Bechloe one-shots

by EllenLembs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Smut, The Bellas - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: This is where I collect and post all my one-shots for the Bechloe ship (Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale). I own nothing! These are simply twists in my imagination that I happen to write down.





	1. PP3 - Alternate Ending

Beca was running. She was running far, far away from everything and everyone. The brunette had just witnessed the most heartbroken sight; something she’d never expected to hurt so much. She had to get away before the tears would start running down her cheeks. She pushed through the throngs of people working backstage to prepare for DJ Khaled’s performance later that evening. She’d just performed; one final time on stage with the Bellas. _Her_ Bellas, her family. The family she’d never expected to have; they were a weird bunch after all.

Chloe Beale had been the one to convince her to join that weird bunch she was now incredibly proud of. The redhead had almost given her a heart attack when she barged into her shower. As awkward as she’d been during that impromptu shower duet with the bubbly woman, she’d never been more grateful for the lack of boundaries Chloe had. And she had to admit, a naked Chloe Beale looked incredible; little drops of water still prominent on her chest (and yes, more than once had she thought about licking those away). At aca-initiation night, Beca had almost wanted for Chloe to press their lips together, even if she was drunk already. The brunette had also felt a pain in her chest as she watched the redhead make out with that idiot Tom.

Beca remembered all the good times they’d had together. The many Bellas rehearsals, always having fun despite working hard. The elated feeling of winning the ICCAs year after year, three years in a row. The frustration during their last year as co-captains of the Bellas, when they could not defend their championship title and the disasters afterwards. They’d come out stronger, winning the Worlds A Capella Championship and had beaten DSM.

_“You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.”_

Beca remembered the moment clearly. They’d been flirting with something that seemed more than just friendship, even more than close friends, but neither woman had dared to take that final step. The brunette had muttered something about being weird, and turned around. She’d missed Chloe’s face dropping in sadness. An a capella version of the Cup Song later (including many tearful looks between them), and Beca knew that they’d be alright. She knew then how badly she had fallen in love with the older woman. She didn’t think she’d ever fall in love like that, but she had. She had fallen in love with the bubbliest person ever.

Living together in Brooklyn had been heaven and hell. From the very beginning of living together, Chloe and Beca had been sharing a bed after Fat Amy claimed the single bed. There had only been space for one small double bed, and the redhead had been extremely excited to share that bed with the once grumpy alt-girl. Fat Amy had many times pretended to gag as the two women cuddled up while watching tv on Beca’s laptop. Chloe would only pull Beca tighter against her, sometimes even press a kiss on the top of her head and flip the blonde off. Beca couldn’t resist the warmth and softness of the older woman’s body and pretended to be reluctant about the cuddling, but she loved it.

Beca remembered how Chloe had squealed when her acceptance letter for vet school had arrived. Beca had never been more proud of her best friend, and had pulled her into her arms. Chloe had tears in her eyes, happy tears, and the brunette had wiped them away with her thumbs and pressed her lips against the redhead’s forehead, lingering there. They’d gone out that tonight, deciding that they deserved a celebration. It had been a great night, and they’d both gotten quite drunk.

Beca had always loved waking up with Chloe on the other side of her bed. Their legs were always tangled together come morning, and the older woman often ended up cuddled close to her, most of the time in a spooning position. Her breath tickling her neck and her arm tightening around Beca’s waist, Chloe often didn’t want to get out of bed. The brunette had once dared to turn around in her arms and stared at the older woman’s sleeping face. She looked angelic, but then again she always did. A lock of hair was tickling Chloe’s nose and the brunette slowly pushed it behind her ear. God, how she’d wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, and she still had no idea how she’d resisted doing so. She had always wondered how it would feel.

Beca shook her head, willing those thoughts to go away. None of it mattered now. She was too late. Chloe had found her prince charming, and it wasn’t her. There was nothing she could do about it. The brunette hated the fact that she’d have to return to their little Brooklyn apartment with the redhead, and had no idea how she’d survive sharing a bed with Chloe once again. She’d barely survived before this trip.

Beca had finally pushed her way through everyone, and opened the door at the back of the building. She’d found it by accident, but she needed to get outside. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She walked down the parking lot, finding a place to sit and sighed deeply. She hated feeling like this. She hated vulnerability. She put her head in her hands and sighed once again. The sobs came, and she let them hit her full force. Her life would only be pain from now on anyway. All because this time, the girl didn’t get the girl, the boy did. That stupid fucking soldier.

“Becs?”

Beca’s head snapped up at the sound of that silky, angelic voice. She’d always loved her nickname coming from the redhead, but now it only hurt. She knew that Chloe had seen her tears running down her cheeks and dropped her head again. She didn’t see how Chloe kneeled down in front of her on the cold concrete parking lot, pulling her hands away from her face and cupping it in her own.

“Becs, please …” Chloe muttered. “Please look at me.”

Beca let out a shuddering sigh. She looked up and saw unshed tears in the redhead’s beautiful baby blues. Now she felt even worse. Before she could say anything, Chloe pressed their lips together, a hint of despair in the kiss. Beca responded, pulling Chloe’s upper body closer to her own. Their lips never parted, even as they stood up. Chloe’s knees almost scraped, but the two women stood up without getting a scratch. The brunette’s hands snaked their way around Chloe’s waist while the older woman’s hands were still cupping her face.

Reluctantly, they parted as they both ran out of breath. Panting was the only thing heard now, and Beca finally looked up at the woman she’d been dying to kiss since forever. Chloe had a soft smile on her face, and the brunette couldn’t help but copy it.

“He’s not you. He will never be you,” Chloe muttered as she pressed a soft peck against Beca’s lips. Beca shuddered at the feeling. She didn’t say anything else, she could only kiss the redhead again. Chloe responded in kind, and slowly slid her tongue against Beca’s lips. The brunette moaned softly as their tongues met, and pulled Chloe impossibly closer to her body.

“GO BHLOE!” Fat Amy yelled. Chloe and Beca pulled away from each other but didn’t let go. The other Bellas were standing behind Fat Amy and had tears in their eyes. All of them had. They were cheering, hooting and hollering for the newly formed couple. Chloe and Beca looked at each other and the younger woman couldn’t resist kissing her one last time before pressing her nose into the redhead’s neck. She took in that familiar scent, hoping that she could always have it close to her. A few moments later, they had another group hug as Chloe had signaled for the others to come closer.

Chloe and Beca didn’t let go of each other, not even when the other Bellas ended the group hug. They all went back inside, except for “Bhloe”. They were still standing in the middle of the parking lot, pressed tightly together. They looked at each other and kissed once again.

“I love you, Becs.”

“I love you too, Chlo. Always.”

“Always.”


	2. (Un)fateful interruption?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Chloe walks in on Beca getting herself off while moaning Chloe's name. Flustered and blushing Beca, and smirking and teasing Chloe! (tumblr)
> 
> Set during PP2.

“Hey Becs, I brought my stuff over so we can- OH MY GOD!” Chloe whispered the last part as she unknowingly walked into Beca’s bedroom in the Bella house. The door had been closed, but the redhead had thought nothing of it, assuming that the younger woman was probably busy with her mixes. The sight she was met with taught her wrong. Beca was stark naked on top of the sheets of her bed, Amy’s bed on the other side of the room completely empty. All the Bellas had left already, heading to their hometown to spend Christmas with their families. Amy had gone who knows where, but the two co-captains knew not to expect her back any time soon.

“Oh, yeah oh Chlo … oh God yes that feels so _fucking_ good … oh yeah make me cum … _Fuck_ , your fingers feel so good deep inside me baby …” Beca moaned, none the wiser. She was listening to David Guetta’s Titanium (her lady jam ever since her moment in the shower with Chloe) through her earphones, her eyes closed and her body arched up. One hand was squeezing her breasts hard while the other frantically moved in and out her very wet pussy.

Beca had found Chloe at the breakfast table this morning, only wearing a t-shirt that was way too big on her and skimpy panties underneath. It was the sight that Beca had wished to see so many mornings before, but now that she had actually witnessed it, she had had no idea what to do or say. Chloe, being her bubbly, unabashed self, hadn’t noticed the flush in the brunette’s cheek while she pressed a kiss to it. Or that was what Beca thought. And since then, Beca had been horny as hell. She had seized the opportunity of the redhead showering to spend some time on her own.

Chloe felt like she was in a dream. She’d had a crush on the younger woman ever since their shower moment in Beca’s freshman year, and now the woman of her dreams was getting off on thoughts of her. It seemed so unreal. The redhead slowly crept closer to Beca’s bed, ready to pounce. The younger woman was very close to her climax, and Chloe wanted to get in on the action before it was too late. This might be her only shot to finally get the girl.

Chloe was about to lay her hand on top of the younger woman’s that was frantically rubbing her own center when Beca suddenly opened her eyes. The moment she saw the redhead, who was about to sit down on the bed to be more comfortable, she scurried back until she felt the headboard of the bed behind her. She tried to cover up her body by pulling up the sheets up to her neck, but Chloe had taken a seat on top of them, so she couldn’t.

“What are you doing?!” Beca screeched. Chloe only smirked, slowly but seductively crawling closer to the other woman. Beca tried pulling her knees up to her chest, but realized that that was the wrong move when she felt the redhead’s hand on her (still wet) pussy. Beca squeaked, a sound she’d never thought would ever come out of her mouth.

“Mmm, Becs, you’re _so wet_.”

Chloe was practically sitting on her lap now, and Beca couldn’t help but lower her legs again to accommodate the older woman. The redhead kept her hand on Beca’s wet pussy lips, teasing the clit with just one finger as she straddled the younger woman’s naked body. The other hand was snaking its way into Beca’s hair, slowly tilting her head up so she could look into metallic blue eyes. They were almost black with lust. Chloe couldn’t resist her any longer, and desperately crashed their lips together. Beca moaned into her mouth as she closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Beca broke the kiss with a gasp as Chloe pressed harder against her clit with two fingers. She had already been close to her orgasm when she was interrupted before, and hadn’t really been able to calm down enough not to be on the brink anymore. The redhead currently straddling her lap was the cause of that. She gulped as she looked up at Chloe and saw the combination of love and lust in her now dark blue eyes.

“Chlo …” Beca whispered. The redhead looked up from where her hand was slowly creeping up Beca’s naked chest up to one of her breasts. Chloe smirked as she saw the need on the younger woman’s face. It was clear as day, and the redhead was willing, _very_ willing to give her what she needed. She moved her mouth right next to Beca’s ear, letting just the tip of her tongue touch the ear spikes. Beca took in a shaky breath.

“ _Tell me what you want babe_.”

“I- I oh God CHLO!” Beca’s volume only increased as Chloe slowly nipped at her earlobe while slowly rubbing two (by now very wet) fingers through her soaked pussy. The redhead was teasing at her entrance, and the brunette threw her head back as Chloe entered her with the tip of one finger while cupping her breast and pinching the nipple. The panting started, but Chloe wanted to hear Beca say that she wanted her. So the teasing continued.

Beca groaned in annoyance as Chloe pulled her fingers out of her and off of her center, only to put them into her mouth. The other hand had changed direction and teased at the other breast now. Once the redhead deemed her fingers clean, she tangled it into brunette locks once again. Beca was still trying to catch her breath from the constant teasing, the endless times she felt on the brink of coming only to be pulled out of her reverie every time again. The younger woman threw her head back when she felt Chloe’s lips against her pulse point.

“ _What do you want Becs? Tell me, c’mon gorgeous_.”

Beca could only groan when Chloe moved off of her lap. Chloe let go of her breast and untangled her other hand from her hair. The redhead looked at her expectantly.

“Fuck Chlo, I want YOU! Please, I just-“ Beca never got to finish her sentence. Chloe crashed their lips together by pulling her closer. Beca moved onto her knees, mirroring the redhead’s position on the bed without ever stopping their passionate lip-lock. The older woman smirked at Beca’s groan as she pressed her tongue against her lips. Entrance granted, she (finally) explored the depths of the brunette’s mouth. Beca pulled her closer and tugged at the hem of her top. “You have on entirely too many clothes,” she mumbled against her lips and Chloe smirked, lifting her arms.

Beca slowly slid the top up and over Chloe’s head, dropping it beside the bed and immediately reaching behind her back for the clasp of her bra. The redhead attached her lips to Beca’s neck, sucking hard at her pulse point. They parted only slightly so the younger woman could get rid of the bra dangling from Chloe’s wrist.

“If I’d known how badly you wanted this, I’d barged into your room way earlier, Becs,” Chloe murmured as Beca pushed her down onto her back.

“You do that anyway, Chlo. I just wasn’t expecting you to be back from your shower so soon …” Beca whispered as she pressed kisses against Chloe’s abdomen. It was so beautiful, just like every other body part of the redhead she had seen. And she’d seen it all. Chloe was downright perfect. Beca took a moment to appreciate the other woman’s beauty as she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

“Becs …” Chloe whispered. The brunette looked up at her while pulling the pants down her long, toned legs. She threw them away, not caring where they ended up and moved to straddle Chloe’s lap. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Chlo,” Beca mumbled as she kissed her again. This was the moment she’d been waiting for since so long. Chloe pushed up on her elbows and Beca sat up to accommodate her.

Chloe gasped as Beca suckled her earlobe into her mouth. She ran her nails down Beca’s back, causing a delicious shiver to run down. She used the fact that she was a tad stronger and taller than the younger woman and flipped them over. Beca squealed as her head touched the pillows at the head of the bed. She felt like she had a déjà-vu when the redhead once again crawled up to her. Only now, Beca willingly opened her legs and reached for her once she was close enough.

Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca’s shoulders, and leaned down for a kiss. Beca pulled her down so they were pressed closely together, one hand in Chloe’s hair and the other running down her back towards her ass. The redhead responded by teasing her breasts with her two hands as she moved into a more comfortable position. She groaned against the younger woman’s neck as Beca squeezed her ass cheeks.

“This needs to come off, babe.” Beca let the hem of Chloe’s black laced thong snap against her heated skin. They got rid of the last barrier between them before Chloe gently pushed Beca fully onto her back and settled between her legs. She attacked her neck with slightly swollen lips and helped Beca’s legs wrap around her waist. The redhead kissed her way down to Beca’s small breasts and wrapped her lips around a nipple, causing a moan. She worshipped them as long as she could, until the temptation to finally taste the other woman became too much.

By the time Chloe reached Beca’s center, the brunette was close to madness. She’d never been this aroused in her life. Sure, she’d had sex with Jesse before, but no time with him had ever felt like this. Beca felt like falling down and rising up into the sky at the same time when the redhead suckled her clit into her mouth. She tangled her hands into the red hair and pulled her closer to her center. Chloe took the hint and flicked with her tongue a few times before licking up the excessive wetness around Beca’s nether lips.

Chloe brought her fingers up to make quick work of a first orgasm for her lover and entered her slowly. First one finger, then two and curled them up inside her. She could hear Beca groan loudly, even with her legs pressed against her ears. Beca didn’t let go of her hair as she worked her up to the edge, even as she twisted and arched and shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes as her orgasm washed over her. Chloe’s lips were gently wrapped around her protruding clit and her fingers were still curling against her G-spot.

Beca dropped down onto her back, releasing a shaky breath as Chloe kissed her way up her body. The redhead shared her taste with her as they kissed deeply. Beca was still trying to catch her breath and broke the kiss earlier than she wanted to.

“Was that what you want, Becs?” Chloe whispered into her ear. Beca nodded frantically and leaned up to kiss Chloe’s neck. She nipped at her jawline and her pulse point, causing a trembling gasp to come from the older woman. The brunette found the strength in her arms to move one hand to her companion’s pussy. _Fuck, it was soaked_.

“That’s what you do to me, baby,” Chloe murmured as Beca slowly rubbed two fingers through her juices. She allowed herself to be rolled onto her back as the younger woman now settled between her legs. Chloe couldn’t help but tease her just a little more.

“ _Make me come, Becs. Use that incredible mouth of yours to make me scream._ ”

Beca looked up at the redhead. “Gladly.”

Let’s just say that they never really got round to getting some actual sleep in before their plane ride to Portland in the morning. Nor did they catch up on the plane ride itself. Wanting to be part of the Mile High Club was too enticing. Oh well, they had the entire Christmas break to try and get some sleep.

I think we can all guess what really happened though, can’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and let me know if you have a story idea for me! I'll try to fill them :)


End file.
